I Will Always Be With You
I Will Always Be With You is a songfic by PrinceBalto. Premise Not long ago, I had an idea based on my alternate universe take on the old Star Wars canon, in which Anakin Skywalker returns to the light before being burned alive, kills Palpatine, and becomes emperor. Well, in this alternate take, Zootopia is revealed to actually be a planet in the Star Wars galaxy, and Nick and Judy, discovered to be Force-sensitive, become Jedi. Now, after an attack on their world by the new Sith, Nick and Judy are the heads of the planet's new Jedi order, which is comprised of fellow Force-sensitive Zootopians.. Now, as Judy is the order's grand master and has responsibilities at the Zootopian Jedi temple and cannot go with him at the moment, Nick must lend aid to Anakin Skywalker's empire as the Sith attack once more. However, he is sad to have to leave his wife. This uses the Expanded Universe/Legends canon, not Disney's version of Star Wars, as its base. If it is liked, I may come back and add to this canon on a limited basis. Also, unlike mainline Jedi, Zootopian Jedi marry and have children. They also have great reverence for the ancient Jedi Revan. Judy uses a lightsaber with a short blade, like Yoda. The song is from All Dogs go to Heaven 2. Manaan is a watery planet from the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. There are several main Zootopian Jedi that were among the first to be recruited. As a group with Nick and Judy, they each represent a different form of lightsaber combat and a different lightsaber variant. Jun (Pronounced "Yun", with the "J" sounding like a "Y") and Rachel are among this group. Characters *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps-Wilde Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Story Nick sighed sadly as he prepared to leave. He was ready. The silver hilt of his green-bladed standard lightsaber, like always, hung from his belt. He was ready to go. Judy looked at him. "Are you worried?" she asked her husband. Nick turned, mentally trying to banish his sadness. "Why should I be? I will have Jun and Rachel with me," he said. Judy nodded. Rachel was a female coyote who specialized in dueling with her two standard lightsabers with purple blades at once, while Jun was a male tiger who used a double-bladed lightsaber with aquamarine blades. Judy, the hilt of her orange-bladed short lightsaber on her belt, put a hand on Nick's own. Deep in her heart, deep in her soul, music played, and she began to sing: Judy I will always be with you Makes no difference where your road takes you to Even if we're apart Now we're joined at the heart Though our moment may be gone You and I will still live on The same music played in Nick's soul and he sang as well: Nick I will always be with you I'll be by your side whatever you do Other memories may fade But the ones that we made Are eternal as a star Now I'm part of who you are Nick and Judy And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter I'll be in the tears you cry Nick Because the way you and I have touched one another Nick and Judy Doesn't end with goodbye interlude Nick I will always be with you! Nick and Judy Like a guardian angel, constant and true When you're lost in the night and you can't see the light My love will see you through Nick I will always be there Judy You'll have me there Nick and Judy I will always be with you Nick and Judy then shared a sweet, deep kiss. Judy smiled. "Now, go, Master Wilde. Help bring peace to the galaxy," she said. Nick smiled. "I will, then I will come back to you. From the spires of Coruscant to the deserts of Tatooine to the seas of Manaan, there is nothing in this galaxy that could keep me from getting back to you," he stated with certainty. Nick then took hold of her hand, raised to his lips and kissed it. "May the Force be with you," he said. Judy held back some tears. Partially, she was sad about him leaving, but also about the prospect of him being hurt or killed in the coming battles with the Sith. "May the Force be with you," she repeated. With that, he took off, ready to keep the galaxy safe. Judy watched him go until he left the room and closed the door behind him. Judy sighed. "There is no emotion, there is peace..." she said, quoting the opening line of the Jedi code. However, it brought her little comfort this time. Only Nick returning alive and unharmed could do that. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Songfics Category:Star Wars: Knights of Zootopia canon Category:Star Wars: Knights of Zootopia Category:Star Wars crossovers